Resident Evil: Remake Joseph's Point Of View
by Project Revolution
Summary: Un horripilante Point Of View de uno de los involucrados en la mision de las Montañas Arklay. Joseph Frosy en sus ultimos momentos de vida. Pasen y leanla Joseph.F dejen Reviews


Joseph tenía su Mossberg bien en lo alto; apuntando a cualquier peligro que asomara en aquellos tensos instantes que surcaban las Montañas Arklay. La noche era calida- típica del verano- oscura y presagiosa, como una película de suspenso que pareciese que jamás acabaría. Los grillos y otros insectos nocturnos cantaban tranquilos, dejando un agradable sonido por todo el lugar; haciendo su trabajo de todos los días. Joseph tenía la respiración agitada, con miedo, incertidumbre y preocupación.

Hacía instantes que habían avistado el destrozado helicóptero del Equipo Bravo; y eso le había puesto los pelos de punta. Por primera vez en todos sus veinte siete años vivo, jamás se había sentido tan aterrado y confundido como en aquellos momentos. Desde la última reunión informativa; esa misma tarde, tenía esa mezcla de sensaciones por su cabeza.

Caminaba en línea recta hasta los restos del helicóptero caído, como Wesker les había indicado hacer; en silencio, escuchando cada ruido que había a su alrededor. Estaba- según sus cálculos- a no más de dos o cuatro metros, cuando comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor a metal quemado y sangre… Apuró su paso, mientras que alumbraba pobremente aquella inmensa oscuridad de aquel bosque mientras se acercaba al objetivo.

Cuando llegó a la compuerta del helicóptero, examinó todo a su alrededor. Comprobó que fuera del mismo todo lucia normal y sereno… Y decidió entrar. Comprobó exaltado toda la cabina, desde el compartimiento de armas hasta los asientos, en el menor indicio de violencia o sangre. Las armas estaban en su lugar, tan solo faltaban seis pistolas Beretta 9mm y los cargadores de la misma. "_seguramente salieron sanos y salvos del accidente… y ahora están cerca de por aquí"_ Pensó. Aún sentía un fuerte olor a sangre, proveniente de detrás de él. Frunció el seño y agudizó aún más la vista. Decidió comprobar los asientos del piloto y del copiloto… y allí, en medio de su tarea encontró algo macabro.

El cuerpo mutilado del piloto del RPD, Kevin Dooley se encontraba medio apoyado en el asiento, con marcas de dentadas caninas por todo su cuerpo; en su rostro tenía la marca de un zarpazo; que seguramente eso había sido el causante de que su ojo izquierdo ya no esté allí…

Horrorizado por aquella escena, Joseph saló a trompicones de allí, intentando contener las ganas de vomitar que sentía. Cuando pudo recobrar la postura, decidió que era mejor decirle todo aquello al capitán del equipo: Albert Wesker.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Wesker!- Gritó desesperado, al mismo tiempo que corría hacía él. Al oír el llamado, Wesker y el resto del equipo corrieron a su lado; todos tenían cara nerviosa, esperando oír si eran buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede, Joseph?- Interrogó Wesker al joven soldado.

-E…- se frotó los ojos con las manos, nervioso.- En… encontré a Kevin, muerto. Despedazado y con mordidas caninas.- Todos se miraron entre sí. Horrorizados y confundidos.

-Dios…- susurró Barry, el fortachón del equipo.

-Muy bien señores, eleven la precaución. Esto ya es muy riesgoso. Mantengan la guardia alta.- Todos continuaron buscando más evidencia sobre el paradero del equipo. Pero Joseph no estaba tan seguro como para seguir buscando.

No quería ser como Vickers; no, el no era para nada parecido a él. Es más, él era valiente. Pero la posibilidad de abordar el helicóptero y pedir refuerzos al Departamento de Policía, no le sentaba tan mal. Sacudió su cabeza, negando; mientras se acomodaba su pañuelo rojo sobre su cabeza. Era ya una costumbre de él. Su símbolo de la buena suerte. Caminó hacía un claro, mas lejos del resto del equipo. Se rascó el hombro y recordó que llevaba la cámara en el. Era buena esa idea, grabar toda la misión…

Sonrió y siguió buscando. Todos los sonidos típicos del bosque que antes había oído, desaparecieron. Ya ni se escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad… nada. Eso le alarmó en un instante. Siguió con su tarea, vigilando alrededor de él. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente cagado en los pantalones… Su respiración aumentó, sus nervios igual…

De golpe, escuchó un gruñido; como el de un perro, proveniente de detrás de él. Volteó, mas sobresaltado que nunca. Apuntó en todas direcciones, buscando aquel animal. Pero nada se movió. Quizás simplemente estaba perdiendo la cordura por la misión; o quizás no…

Escuchó otro gruñido y unos pasos corriendo hacia él. Apenas si se había dado cuenta que aquella mole se abalanzó contra él, impidiendo que pudiera hacer nada. La bestia le derribó, mordiéndole el brazo y despedazándoselo. Después otra más se unió al festín, y otra y luego otra ultima. Todas aquellas cosas le mordían, despedazándolo. El dolor era insoportable. En un ultimo intento por salir con vida de allí, saco su pistola reglamentaria nueve milímetros y disparó a ciegas; en la densa oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Váyanse! ¡Salgan de encima de mí!- suplicaba, al mismo momento en que las balas se le agotaron. Vio, en sus últimos momentos la cara horrorizada de Jill, mirando aquello con la pistola aún en la mano; impactada. Luego, los ruidos lentamente desaparecieron, el dolor ya ni siquiera existía. Y su visión comenzó a tornarse negra completamente….

Joseph Frost había muerto…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este Point Of view del Resident Evil : remake. Joseph es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sin duda que me gustó escribir esto.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, saludos a todos!

Umbrella Projekt.024

* * *

Las criticas son doradas para mí. Agradezco si me dejas un Review.


End file.
